1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor device for anchoring a peripheral edge of a press blanket. More specifically, the present invention relates to an anchor device for anchoring a peripheral edge of a press blanket in an enclosed shoe press.
2. Background Information
Shoe presses typically include a looped press blanket which extends through an extended nip defined between a rotatable backing roll and a cooperating press shoe. A web to be pressed is supported between a pair of press felts so that the felts and the web disposed between the felts pass through the extended nip such that water is pressed from the web.
One of the advantages of the shoe press over the more conventional roll press which includes cooperating press rolls, is that the residence time of the web in the extended nip arrangement is greater than the residence time of the web passing through the nip defined by the counter rotating rolls of a roll press.
More recently, shoe presses have been developed in which the closed loop of the press blanket totally encloses the elongated press shoe. One of the advantages of providing an enclosed shoe includes the confinement of lubricant mist. Such mist is generated as a result of lubricant being applied between the surface of the shoe and the press blanket sliding thereover. Such lubricant mist if not contained could contaminate the surface of the resultant web. Furthermore, such oil mist could present a slippage hazard to surrounding walkways and a potential fire hazard.
Nevertheless, in operation of an enclosed shoe press, such press blankets must be replaced when worn and it is imperative that the removal of a worn press blanket and the replacement thereof by a new blanket be accomplished as quickly as possible. Also, the edges of the new blanket must be reliably and securely anchored to the rotating heads of the enclosed shoe press. Many shoe presses operate at high speeds. Consequently, the cost of the down time required for changing a press blanket can be as much as $60,000 per hour.
The prior art arrangements for changing a press blanket have been relatively complex and have not always provided a reliable anchor for the peripheral edges of the press bearing blanket.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide an anchor device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an anchor device that securely anchors the peripheral edge of a press blanket to a rotatable head.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an anchor device that facilitates changing of the blanket.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an anchor device that accommodates flexing of the press blanket.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.